Eternal Love
by The Pootamis
Summary: Their love would always be eternal. Always be remembered through the ages. Always be seen as nocturnal.


Eternal love. That is what they have labeled it as anyways. The people outside of these walls. Outside of these chambers.

Outside of this small enclosed space where two beings lie. Two beings that have rested inside of a closed casket for centuries.

Two unique beings that had been drawn to each other. Some called it fate. Some called it destiny. Some have even called it a calling.

A calling from one to the other. A woman seeking her other half. A half that had come calling to her distress so many centuries ago.

Centuries ago where the likes of the mighty Superman never existed. From the likes in which the great minds such as Lex Luthor never existed.

A time in which a new found darkness could be felt in the air. Be felt sending chills up and down the spine of many villagers that dared to venture out alone.

The time of hunting. The time of feasting. The time where vampires had ruled the planet but where there was vampires there was their mortal enemies.

The hunters. The very same that would visit village after village across the globe in search of these creatures.

In search of a unique brand of vampire. The vampire lords. That is what they have labeled them as. The supreme beings of the vampire race.

A race that legend told once slain would cause all those that had been infected by their deadly virus to crumple and wither away.

A legend many have taken to heart seeking out these supreme beings. Seeking out these elite vampires.

And such was the case for one individual that lays sleeping peacefully in the darkness with his eternal mate resting in the same state in his arms.

The last of the vampire lords hidden deep within the walls of a hidden passageway in Scotland. Two that have not been seen for centuries.

Two that await for the day to awaken to a brand new world. An untouched world. A world for the taking.

A day that was coming soon as they rest peacefully in the darkness of their shared coffin dreaming of the past.

Dreaming of the day this eternal love had first started remembering everything like it was yesterday.

* * *

Keeping his eyes constantly peeled underneath his hooded cloak for any danger that may lurk deep within the shadows giving the reins in his hand a gentle tug as he feels the horse that he finds himself sitting on picking up the pace slightly looking over to his side as he finds his companion looking off deep into the forest with his hand solely resting on the crossbow attached firmly to his belt following his eyes slowly a lone figure looks off into the distance.

Looks off into the distance looking for any sign of why his companion was acting this way. Of what has him so spooked.

Not that he could blame him. The forest was giving off this chill. This chill that they were not wanted. This chill that they shouldn't be here.

A familiar chill that he has felt on numerous times but this time something was different. This time something was strange.

Something was giving off another chill. This welcomed chill. A chill in which he has never experienced before.

But a chill that was making him feel something. Making him feel….whole. Something in which he has never felt before.

Never experience in his whole life. A life that has always been filled with turmoil since the moment he was born.

Raised without knowing who his parents are. Raised without knowing their names or what possibly happened to them.

But he had a feeling. A feeling of what happened to them whenever he would pass by a local villager that would look towards him with almost an fearful expression.

An emotion in which he never understood why was directed his way. But it had. It had and it forced him to grow up quickly at a young age.

Grow up so quickly that now he finds himself at twenty one traveling across the world with a long time friend doing a profession many were too afraid to consider doing.

Vampire hunting. The deadliest of jobs out there. A job only a very selected few could be found pursuing.

Maybe a small handful from every single village that they would pass on through. But it didn't matter. Like his companion always says more work for them.

Work that was very slim picking at the moment as they travel through this fog filled forest heading straight towards their next destination.

Heading towards the scottish mainland. The home of some of the darkest creatures found in the world.

That is what they had heard anyways. A reputation that has yet to be proven to be correct. Not yet anyways but it could be felt.

Eyes. These eyes just staring in their direction. The same feeling they each knew their respected horses must be feeling as well if the shireaks were any indication.

These eyes that each look out into the distance for. Eyes that are hidden amongst the darkness. Hidden amongst the swampy wetlands.

But there was something else. Another pair of eyes. A feeling only one of them has as he looks away from where his companion is looking to glance around his surroundings in search of them.

" Bruce."

Instantly snapping his head around to look over his shoulder at where he heard the faint whisper coming from as he finds nobody in sight shaking his head slightly turning his head back forward in a sudden move Bruce pulls back hard on the reins causing the horse to let out a yell in protest as he sees another a short distance away in front of them.

A cloaked figure. A cloak figure that slowly reaches up and throws back their hood revealing their face. Revealing their beautiful face to him as their blue eyes shine up towards him.

* * *

Snapping wide awake quickly looking up as he finds nothing but an empty dirt trail before him reaching up to rub his tired eyes suddenly as he feels a hand coming down to rest on his shoulder instantly Bruce snaps his head to look towards his side to find his companion looking over towards him with concern.

" You okay Brucey? You look like hell."

Hal Jordan. His fellow vampire hunter. Long time friend of ten years. Ten long years filled with nothing but trouble for the both of them.

Nodding his head gently Bruce massages his forehead as he closes his eyes.

" I'm fine. Just tired that's all."

Giving his friend a quick look over knowing fully well that he isn't fine forcing a smile across his face nodding his head slowly he turns his head back forward.

" Well it shouldn't be long now. The next village is just up ahead. I heard it is filled with werewolf hunters. That is if you believe in such things."

Rolling his eyes reaching out gently Bruce strokes his horse's fur earning him a sigh in approval from the large creature.

" You do realize that we are in the vampire hunting business right?"

Shrugging his shoulders gently Hal takes the end of his horse's reins in his hands as he glances over towards Bruce.

" Well….yeah but have you ever seen a werewolf before? I sure haven't. I've seen regular wolves. Have the scar on my leg to prove it but never a werewolf.

Now vampires? Those i have seen. How many of those things have we taken down? Ten? Twenty?"

" Try five."

Receiving a pointed look sending a grin his way slowly Hal turns his head forward to look down the forest.

" I like ten better. The point is we've seen vampires and not werewolves. Hell we even have fought against the fowl demons and come away victors."

Fowl demons? Now that for some reason didn't sit well with him. Why he did not know. Was it because he still thought of them as beings?

Was it because he knew that some if not many hadn't chosen that life but instead are forced to embrace it now that they've been bitten?

These questions he could not answer. Just like the woman. The mysterious woman. A woman that would always visit him in his dreams.

A beautiful woman. The most beautiful woman that he has ever seen. A woman that would always appear in his dreams in some way or another.

But who is she? Why is she invading his dreams? Is she someone from his past?

* * *

Here it is. They have arrived. The village that has been promised to him. A village that didn't surprise him from the rumors he has heard.

A village where many if not all could be seen wearing some kind of fur cloak. From what he could tell a cloak made from the fur of a wolf.

Just a small example that was proving one rumor to be right. This was werewolf territory. This was a place where werewolf hunters would come to make a name for themselves.

A proving ground. But he wasn't here for that. No he was here for something else. Something that was pulling him into this village.

This pull that he has not been able to shake off. This pull that was making him feel like he needed to be here.

Like something important would be found on these grounds. But what?

Slowly passing by a couple of wandering villagers that only pay a quick glimpse up towards him keeping his face emotionless silently following after Hal as he watches his long time friend bring his horse to a stop next to a tavern and disembark off his horse causing him to do the same.

Quietly bringing his horse over towards a nearby post wrapping the reins tightly around the wooden structure as he sees Hal doing the same without any delay Bruce silently follows after him as he heads towards the tavern.

A tavern that was like many that they have been to in the past. Some villagers being lively bunches having a good time in the corner.

Others sitting at nearby table drinking away their sorrows or just needing a good drink after a long day.

But the one thing that always seems to happen starts to repeat itself. Something that makes Bruce shake his head as he watches Hal make his way over towards a nearby table where one of the more attractive tavern maidens could be seen taking an order for an already seated villager.

A scene that he knew all too well what was to happen next as he leaves his friend at the table and makes his way over towards the bar where he sees an older man sitting behind refilling a cup for a seated villager sitting nearby.

Taking a seat as he sees the seated villager looking over towards him nodding his head respectively towards him slowly Bruce throws back his hood as he looks over towards the bar keeper finding the older man's gaze on him with a look that he has seen a few times before.

An almost untrusting look. An almost disgusted look. This look he has gotten in a few villages before but nothing like this.

" Can, I help you with something?"

Glancing away from the bar keep for a second to look over the older man's shoulder slowly Bruce nods his head over his shoulder.

" Best of whatever you got."

Receiving nothing but an eyebrow raise from the older man keeping his gaze on him reaching into his cloak slowly Bruce pulls out a gold coin and places it down on the counter top causing him to see the bar keeps eyes to go wide.

" And i mean the best."

Quickly snatching the coin off from the countertop turning around quickly to retrieve a mug from a cleaned stack placing the mug in front of Bruce slowly the bar keep turns to look around his selection before grabbing a nearby jug and pours the contents slowly into the mug.

" Here you are. Best you can get in the village."

Nodding his head reaching down to grasp the mug slowly Bruce takes a sip before a faint smile comes across his face causing the older man's face to break out into a grin.

" So traveler what brings you here in our village? It's not often that we get vampire hunters lurking through these parts."

Placing the mug down on the counter top with a shrug Bruce glances down towards the inside of the mug.

" Just passing through, I suppose. That is if you don't have any vampires hiding underneath your counter."

Chuckling at the younger man grabbing a hold of the jug slowly the bar keep refills his mug.

" I do not indeed. I'll give you a call if that was to happen anyways. Vampires huh? Can't say i actually believe in them.

Now if it was werewolves then that's another story. I've seen hunters kill them by the hundreds yes sir, I have."

Feeling his lips curling up into a grin slowly Bruce takes a small sip from his mug.

" So werewolves do exist huh?"

" Exist? Son you must be from the north. They don't just exist. Even now they lurk among us just waiting for the time to strike."

Nodding his head in understanding turning to glance over his shoulder as he finds Hal in a pleasant conversation with one of the tavern's maidens that has found herself sitting down on his lap suppressing the urge to roll his eyes slowly Bruce turns his attention back over to the bar keep.

" Know anywhere that i can rent a room for the night?"

Smirking at the young man before him reaching down underneath the counter slowly the bar keep retracts his hand and places down a key on the counter in front of Bruce.

" Up stairs third door on the right and don't worry. I'll look out for your friend over there. Carol is quite….frisky when she likes what she sees."

Nodding his head in understanding snatching the key from the counter top rising up to his feet as he passes on by Hal sending him a small wave that is instantly returned slowly Bruce makes his way towards the end of the cavern before he disappears up a pair of wooden stairs.

* * *

" Bruce?"

Snapping open his eyes instantly reaching out to grasp a tight hold of the crossbow resting at the side of his tavern bed snapping the end up to point into the darkness slowly as he watches a familaur cloaked figure make her way out of the shadows to stand in the moonlight Bruce's grip around the crossbow tightens.

Loosens ever slightly as he watches this mysterious woman reach up and throw back her hood revealing her beautiful face to him that just smiles brightly at him.

So brightly that makes his heart beat loudly in his chest. So loud that nothing can be heard around him.

As though they were off in their own little world as his gaze remains locked on her own. Her twinkling gaze that just stares at him happily.

Such a sight that makes him lower the crossbow with every passing second they remain locked until the crossbow slips out of his faint grasp and onto the cold wooden floorboards with a clang.

" Who are you?"

Feeling her smile only widening quietly making her way over towards him slowly the mysterious woman takes a seat on the edge of the bed as she stares at Bruce happily.

Following her every step as he watches her get closer and closer to the bed only to watch her take a seat taking in her beauty from the moonlight that seems to be shining perfectly down on her at his given moment without having a chance to react instantly as he feels her hand gently coming to rest on his cheek unable to help himself gently Bruce leans into her touch.

" Diana."

Feeling her thumb gently stroking his cheek unable to keep the smile from coming across his face that just seems to make her own widen Bruce stares deep into Diana's eyes.

" I'm waiting for you."

Just as his eyes look questionably at her instantly Bruce watches Diana lean forward only to stop mere centimeters away from his lips.

" You're not far now."

* * *

Snapping upright into a sitting position feeling as though his heart is about to burst from his chest taking a quick glance around the small tavern room that he is in finding himself completely alone reaching up to wipe the sweat dripping down from his forehead closing his eyes taking a couple of deep breaths leaning out Bruce throws his legs over the side of the bed and rises up to his feet before slowly he makes his way over towards a nearby window.

A window that he can't help but look out down towards the village. A village that for some reason looks so beautiful on this night bathed in moonlight.

This moonlight that makes the scenery look so angelic. Just like it had for her. Diana. He now had a name to call her.

A woman that once again visited him in his dreams with a cryptic message. What did she mean that she was waiting for him?

Wasn't she just a dream? An illusion. Just an image his mind has made up? But she couldn't be an illusion.

It felt real. So real like she was here. Here inside of this room. So real that he can still feel her gentle touch on his cheek.

Such a feeling that makes his hand come up to gently rest down on his cheek feeling the warmth of her hand still there.

This feeling that makes him close his eyes for a brief moment before they come up to rest on the full moon off in the distance.

A moon that shines brightly down on everything in its path. This moon that felt different to him now. Felt so welcoming.

Feels so belonging along with the shadows he stands in. A strange feeling but a welcomed feeling as he pictures her face.

Pictures her angelic face staring at him before his hand comes up to touch the cold glass of the window.

" Diana."

* * *

Whistling happily to himself twirling around the bolt in his hand effortlessly in his fingers hearing the sound of a door opening glancing over his shoulder as he finds what he likes to call his partner in crime making his way down towards him with a noticeable smile across his face unable to help letting out a chuckle reattaching the bolt back to his cloak slowly Hal unties his horse as he sees Bruce quietly doing the same with his own.

" Well howdy tex. Have a good night?"

Letting out a chuckle gently petting his horse feeling the creature leaning into his touch with a nod slowly Bruce positions himself to step onto the horse before he takes a seat on the creature's back taking the reins into his hand.

" Something like that. You?"

Returning the smile taking a seat on his own horse gently taking a hold of the reins with a tug slowly Hal feels his horse moving forward as he glances over towards Bruce.

" Oh it was more than good. Carol is quite the wild cat. Lets just say kitty has claws and likes to use them."

Shaking his head in amusement with a gentle tug of his own on the reins slowly Bruce follows after Hal.

" And that's not all. She also let me in on a secret. Well more of a folktale. Anyways there is a castle just past the valley.

A few days hike she said. I guess the place has been abandoned for years. Something about rumors of possible vampire activity there or something."

Suddenly pulling back on his reins as his eyes go wide for a brief second slowly Bruce looks up to find Hal stopping own his horse to look back towards him with his smile slowly dipping away.

" You alright?"

Snapping out of his shock feeling his lips curling up slowly Bruce nods his head.

" Yeah just surprised is all. Didn't take this village as a place that would tell folktales about vampires. Was more expecting man eating werewolves if anything."

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head with a gentle tug slowly Hal orders his horse to advance as he sees Bruce doing the same over his shoulder until they are traveling side by side.

" You would be surprised my friend. Always expect the unexpected, I always say. Who knows? Maybe good fortune will find us one day."

Nodding his head in agreement turning his head back forward slowly unknown to his knowledge Bruce's smile only widens.

_I think, I already have._

* * *

Prince Castle. That is what it has come to be known as. A castle once belonging to the late Prince family.

A once respected family. A very wealthy family that has been around for generations. But a family that has been mysterious absent.

Absent from the world that they once ruled with an iron fist. A sudden disappearance that has come with so many rumors.

Rumors of the family's possible demise. Rumors of a demise from a possible rival. Rumors that they simply had gone into hiding from a scheme by another to take everything they held dear away from them.

But the most dominate rumor was one that had been repeated many times with every single civilization that they had passed.

Vampires. That the family was made up of vampires. A family of three. A husband,a wife,and their daughter.

A family that was always quiet yet respectful whenever they made an appearance in the village. A family that was always so mysterious only giving short answers.

Such strange activity that lead many to believe another theory. A theory that this family was anything but normal.

And the evidence was there. How they would always appear at night and only at night. By how pale their skin was.

How one second they would be there and the next they would vanish like the wind. So many unusual traits that lead many to believe the impossible.

That this family was one that needed to be watched. That this family to be dealt with before it was too late.

And that was when it happened. Sudden disappearances of local villagers. Villagers that would go missing suddenly only to return a few days later as something else.

Something almost sinister. Something almost evil until after a few years the disappearances came to a sudden halt.

Came to a sudden halt along with the appearances of this family once again causing the rumors to circulate.

Rumors that this family were nothing more than vampires like everyone had thought. That they were even vampire lords and mistresses.

Rumors that they had met their demises at the hands of a vampire hunter. Hunters that had made their way through the village in search of this family to never return.

But he couldn't believe any of these rumors. Not really anyways. He had to see it with his own eyes before taking the word of a villager.

The same mindset Bruce has as he slowly has his horse advance to the large castle in the short distance with Hal following close behind him.

A castle that is truly impressive. Impressive shape. An impressive size. Well built in which if need be could withstand a heavy attack taking little damage.

This massive structure that only gets bigger and bigger by the second as he passes by the gates that are found already open until before he knows it he leaps off from the horse's back and stares up towards a massive door leading into the castle.

A door that he slowly approaches with one hand slowly making its way down towards his crossbow before just as he reaches to push open the door with his free hand suddenly Bruce's hand comes to a complete stop when he feels something.

This feeling of belonging that suddenly goes straight through him causing an almost peaceful feeling to take over.

A feeling that calms his nerves. This feeling that just makes his hand slowly retract from his crossbow as Hal looks on from behind with confusion.

" Hey Bruce? Bruce!?"

Snapping out of his daze looking over his shoulder as he sees Hal staring at him with nothing but confusion turning his head back forward without any hesitation slowly Bruce pushes open the door causing it to screech that just echoes through the air.

Screech until the sound of their boots making their way inside echoes through the halls. Halls that at first glance showed the exact opposite from a couple of rumors they had heard here on their travels.

His place wasn't abandoned. Far from it. It looked so clean. Looked so….welcoming. Paintings hanging off the walls without a trace of dust on them.

Small amount of furniture all around that looked still brand new. Even the air didn't have a stench. A sight that makes Hal and Bruce share a look before each quickly takes out their respected crossbows.

" I'll take the lower floor. You take the upper."

Nodding his head in agreement cocking back a bolt slowly Bruce moves away from Hal as he sees him doing the same before quietly he makes his way up a flight of stairs just as Hal disappears around the corner.

Stairs that almost seem endless. Stairs that he watches like a hawk with the end of his crossbow pointed upward as his eyes dart back and forth around his surroundings.

Around this truly impressive home that the Prince family had once lived in taking in everything he sees.

Taking in the paintings that he swears are following him with almost pleased smiles coming across their faces when they think he isn't looking.

Taking in the color of the walls that just gives out this almost peaceful atmosphere. This homely feeling.

A feeling that he has never had. Never had a real home to call his own. To never have someone that he looked forward to seeing.

This feeling that he has to quickly shake away as he emerges up the last of the steps finding himself staring down a long corridor.

A long corridor with another to his right looking the same. But why was he feeling this pull to the right?

This strong pull to walk down that corridor. Such a pull that he follows causing him to silently make his way down the corridor with his crossbow raised ready to fire.

A pull that he silently follows after for what seems like hours only to be minutes before he comes to a stop outside of a closed door.

This door that he can't help but feel another presence behind the other side. This familiar presence. So familiar yet so distant.

A feeling that makes him shake his head slightly in an attempt to snap out of his gaze before he throws open the door and quickly rushes inside with his finger resting on the trigger.

Resting on the trigger only for his eyes to widen at what he sees in front of him. A massive room. Some kind of laboratory.

A laboratory with thousands of books across numerous shelfs all over the room. A laboratory with numerous vials containing different color contents across the wall.

A room that he can't help but glance around in wonder as his finger slowly comes off the trigger.

" Bruce."

Instantly snapping around towards where he heard the faint whisper coming from finding himself staring at a shelf filled with books unable to keep an almost interested look from coming across his face standing perfectly still Bruce eyeballs the shelf.

Eyeballs the shelf before as though he is hit with a gust of wind a strong sense of needing to approach overwhelms him.

Overwhelms him as he silently approaches the shelf before he looks all around the shelf. Looks all around until as though it was calling out to him on book catches his eye.

A book positioned forth from the front that was almost eye level with him. A calling that makes him tilt his head as he reaches out and grabs the end of the book before a click coming from in front of him causes him to snap his head back forward and his hand to return to his crossbow.

A click followed by another as slowly he watches the shelf go inward revealing a room. Another room. Some kind of panic room.

A room filled with nothing but darkness except for the small light shining from the laboratory. A light that reveals a portion of the rooms contents.

Including something that catches Bruce's eyes causing him to snap his crossbow up pointing the bolt forward.

A coffin. A lone coffin resting in the center of the room. An unique coffin in which he has never seen before.

A deep red and dark blue colored coffin. This coffin that intrigues him the moment his eyes lay upon it. A coffin that he cautious approaches knowing fully well what to expect inside.

Knowing what he needed to do like he had done a few times before. But there was something about this coffin.

Something calming unlike the chill he would feel whenever approaching another. Something that was bringing him a sense of belonging.

Like he was going home. Such a strange feeling but not as strange if anyone were to see what happens next.

If anyone were to see his right hand coming down to rest on top and stroke almost lovingly. A surprising gesture that even he didn't know he was doing until he catches the sight out of the corner of his eye causing him to snap his hand away as though it was being burned.

Looking down towards his hand for a second as he feels his hand warming up with a familiar feeling snapping out of his gaze returning his hand back to his crossbow silently making his way towards the front of the coffin reaching out as he grabs the handle without any delay Bruce throws open the coffin as his hands come up to point the end of the crossbow down into the coffin before his eyes go wide as saucers as he stumbles back a few feet at what he sees inside.

At who he sees resting inside. Diana. The mysterious woman of his dreams resting peacefully inside. So peacefully.

So peaceful with a small smile across her face as her hands are seen crossed over her heart before suddenly her eyelids snap open revealing her blue eyes.

These blue eyes that search all around for what had caused this disturbance until they come to rest on him.

Come to rest on him causing her eyes widen for a slight moment before they twinkle with nothing but happiness as slowly she sits up with a bright smile coming across her face.

" Hello Bruce."

Receiving no reaction from him giggling over at his shocked face rising slowly up to her feet rearing back as she stretches her limbs causing her to witness his eyes to dip down to look her over causing her smile to only widen at the gesture.

" Diana?"

Nodding her head slightly as though she was the wind ascending out of the coffin as she sees Bruce backing up slightly a few feet suppressing the frown that wants to come across her face slowly Diana descends down until she is within feet of him.

" It's okay."

Taking a step forward as she sees Bruce backing up keeping pace with her coming to a stop slowly a small smile comes across her face.

" Don't be afraid."

Taking a few steps slowly forward seeing him remaining perfectly still keeping her eyes focused on his own reaching out very slowly Diana pushes the end of the crossbow away from her before slowly she reaches out and gently lays her hand down on Bruce's cheek causing his eyes to close as she feels him leaning into her touch.

Such a reaction that makes her smile only widen as gently she rubs his cheek with her thumb.

" That's better. I could never hurt the one, I love."

Instantly as she sees his eyes snapping open to meet her own continuing to rub his cheek with her thumb a bright smile comes across Diana's face.

" It's okay. You've returned back to me."

As she sees the look of confusion radiating through his eyes reaching up gently Diana wraps her arms around the back his neck before gently she threads her fingers through his hair that causes him to close her eyes at the gesture making her smile only widen.

" You were stolen away from me long ago but never again my love."

Cracking open his eyes as he sees Diana just smiling brightly at him before he has a chance to react gently Bruce feels her lips on his own.

A kiss that makes his eyes go wide before after a couple of seconds the sound of a clang echoes through the room as his hands come to wrap around her waist pulling her closer into his chest while his crossbow comes to land down hard on the wooden floor below.

This kiss that he knew in the back of his mind he shouldn't be sharing. Especially with her. Especially with a vampire.

But why did it feel so right? Why was he feeling so….whole? Feeling so complete now that he has this woman in his arms.

This beautiful woman that he can't help but break away from the kiss and open his eyes to see her staring at him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

" And now you are back where you belong. In my arms where you should have always been."

Seeing nothing but silent questions radiating from his eyes leaning forward gently Diana rests her forehead against his own.

" You were stolen from these grounds twenty long years ago. For twenty years i've been waiting for your safe return."

_Stolen?_

Was he stolen? Was she right? Could he? Could he possibly be….

A simple question that makes his eyes go wide. Could he be a vampire or some kind of descent from a vampire?

It was certainly possible. He didn't know the names of his parents. No one ever told him their names. For why he never could understand.

Could never understood why nobody would tell him a thing about them. Not any of the villagers. Not any of his friend's parents. No one.

Seeing his eyes going wide in realization very gently Diana threads her fingers through Bruce's hair watching in complete silence the desire affect she was aiming for happening as his facial features soften with each stroke.

" It has been told in a prophecy long ago. We've been destined to be together since the day you've been born."

Leaning forward gently Diana nuzzles Bruce's nose with her own.

" I have watched over you in your dreams. I have felt your pain. I have felt your inner desire to feel loved."

Very gently Diana brushes Bruce's lips with her own before she pulls back to stare deep into his eyes.

" Now it is my turn. Let me take care of you. Let me love you."

Staring deep into his eyes seeing her words having the desire effect in the form of his eyes glistening feeling her lips curling up gently Diana gives him a quick peck on the lips before gently she plants a kiss on his cheek followed quickly by the side of his neck.

" It will be alright soon my love. This won't hurt much. You have the blood of a vampire running through your veins that just needs to be awakened."

Planting one last kiss on the side of his neck slowly as her eyes turn from blue to a dangerous shade of dark red feeling a few of her teeth lengthening leaning down instantly Diana plants her fangs deep into the side of Bruce's neck causing a hiss of pain to escape his lips.

A hiss that she ignores as she closes her eyes sucking back the blood dripping out from his new wounds into her waiting mouth.

A motion that she continues for a short minute as she feels his grip around her waist loosening by the second until it is no more causing her to pull back with her lips dripping with his blood as the only thing holding him upright is the gentle hold she had underneath him.

Reaching up gently Diana strokes Bruce's hair lovely as she leans down to gently kiss the top of his forehead.

" Sleep my love."

* * *

Keeping his crossbow trained in front of him and his eyes constantly moving quietly making his way down the stone steps in front of him descending further down into the darkness as his feet come off the last of the stone steps instantly Hal's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees the darkness in front of him being lifted right before his eyes.

A bright flash that makes him look away for a brief moment with closed eyes before slowly he opens up his eyes and looks back forward to have his eyes once again go wide.

Once again go wide as he sees the chamber in front of him lit up with bright flames coming from numerous lit torches across the walls.

Torches that were like a path. A path that he follows with his eyes seeing them telling a story. A history story.

Cells. Countless cell doors across the walls. Cells that slowly as he passes on by he can't help but take a look inside finding each telling a different story.

Some showing the pain of starvation if the skeletons resting back first against the stone walls were any clue.

As for some others? Some others he couldn't imagine what they had been put through as their skeletons are seeing hanging across the walls.

Scenes that he quickly has to block out of his head as he feels a cold chill in the air. This cold chill that was telling him that he was close.

Close to the creature lurking inside of this castle. The creature that he had been told stories about at a very young age.

Stories that had been told to him by his father. Stories that he had only told to him making him swear to never share what he had to hear.

Not to his mother. Not to any of his friends. Not even to Bruce and he would quickly learn why. Quickly learn why he could never share these stories with his childhood friend.

" I knew you would come."

Instantly as he hears a woman's voice coming from behind him in a sudden move Hal snaps his body around with his index finger on the trigger ready to fire before to his shock he sees nothing but an empty corridor behind him.

" But not you….hmm?"

Hearing the voice once again coming behind him instantly Hal snaps his body around finding himself once again staring at an empty corridor.

" You reek of your father."

Shaking his head taking a long deep breathe quietly Hal continues his advance down down the empty chamber with his eyes constantly glancing around for the slightest bit of movement.

" No matter you will suffer the same fate as countless others have before you."

Glancing over his shoulder finding himself once again staring at an empty chamber turning his head back forward rounding the corner as he sees a closed off door staring back at him closing the distance between them taking a hand off from his crossbow reaching out quietly Hal grabs a handle of the door before with a tug suddenly he emerges inside of the room.

Emerges inside of a large room finding the room well lit as well by countless torches hanging off the walls.

But those weren't the only things hanging off the walls. Skeletons. Countless skeletons bound to the walls in shackles.

Skeletons that if they could speak were showing nothing but painful expressions. Painful expressions as their bones are turned in ways that they shouldn't.

And those were only the lucky ones. Some others he could see suffered far worse. So much worse by the numerous torture devices he finds a few strapped to.

A sight that makes his eyes widen slightly as he glances around his surroundings before one sight causes his eyes to go as wide as saucers.

Stacks. Stacks after stacks of variety of different objects. Objects from the likes of numerous types of swords and crossbows to even shields and bodies of armor.

These stacks that just go straight up to the ceiling that he can't help but stare up in shock at unaware of the presence lurking behind him.

" Like my family's trophies?"

Snapping out of his shock in a sudden move Hal spins around and pulls back on the trigger unleashing a bolt soaring through the air before to his shock he watches the mysterious woman in front of him catch the bolt effortlessly in her hand with lightning fast speed.

Wagging her index finger at him keeping her eyes locked on a shell shocked Hal effortlessly Diana twirls the bolt around through her fingers.

" Sorry, I grew out of kid's games long ago."

In a sudden motion with a press of her thumb instantly Diana snaps the bolt clean in half causing Hal's eyes to go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers until before he knows it he feels her colliding a shoulder straight into his chest causing him to be sent soaring through the air and come crashing down back first on the cold stone floor with a thud.

Gritting his teeth raising up the crossbow towards Diana as he sees her slowly stalking over rearing back Hal sends another bolt soaring through the air that he watches to his amazement her avoid easily with lighting fast speed before he loses sight of her when she disappears in a red and blue blur.

A blur that suddenly emerges directly in front of him before he feels his crossbow being ripped out of his hands and tossed across the room into a nearby wall causing it to be shattered into pieces sending numerous bolts clanging onto the ground.

Snatching him up from the ground by his cloak without any delay with a flick of her wrists effortlessly Diana sends Hal soaring through the air across the room into a nearby wall and watches with satisfaction as his back collides with the wall with a sickening crunch.

Screaming out in pain as his hands automatically come up to reach behind to clutch his back without having a chance to react instantly Hal lets out a scream when he feels the end of a heel coming crashing down into the middle of his back as a strong pair of arms snatch his hands away.

Pressing her heel further down into his back as she pulls back his arms slightly causing even more howls of pain to escape his lips that were like music to her ears loosening the pressure slightly slowly Diana lowers down before she whispers into his ear.

" You think this is pain? You don't know the meaning of the word."

Releasing a hold of his arms lifting up her heel as she watches his hands come up to clutch the middle of his back turning on her heels slowly Diana makes her way over towards a nearby wall.

" Your father was a foolish man."

Lifting up his head as he sees her grabbing a hold of something across a nearby wall through dazed vision feeling his eyes getting heavy slowly Hal shakes his head.

Grabbing a hold of the desire object she seeks wrapping it around firmly in her hand slowly Diana turns to look over her shoulder at Hal.

" He and his band of hunters took him away from me. Stole the love of my life away from me and for that he deserves to be punished. But since he isn't here i'll settle for you….for now."

Shaking his head once again right as he turns to look back towards her instantly Hal screams out in pain when he feels cold steel slamming down into his back.

Cold steel that he feels once again striking his back after a few seconds causing him to wither on the ground in pain.

Retracting the long chain in a whip like motion rearing back Diana sends the end of the chain slamming down into Hal's back once again causing his body to jerk up from the sudden impact.

" But you have your own sins to pay for don't you?"

Rearing back Diana slams the end of the chain once again into Hal's back causing him to flip over onto his back withering in pain as his hands come up to grab where she had just struck.

" The countless lies you have told my love. This lie you still chose to keep from him. I know the truth. You were never my love's friend. No you were his keeper weren't you?

The one assigned to watch him and report anything you would consider to be strange to your father weren't you?"

Receiving no response other than his screams of pain shaking her head slowly Diana unwraps the end of the chain from his hand before she discards the cold steel across the room with a clang.

" No matter, I know the truth and soon so well my love. As for your punishment?"

Stalking her way over slowly kneeling down next to him reaching out Diana grabs a fistful of Hal's hair and raises his head up from the ground. Lifts his head up to stare deep into his eyes with blazing dark red eyes.

" You will watch as everyone you ever cared about is taken away from you right before your eyes and then and only then when you experience the pain your family has caused me, you will have my permission to die."

Without waiting for a response in a sudden move instantly Diana slams Hal's head straight into the ground causing his world to go black.

* * *

Gently nuzzling his nose with her own planting a kiss on his chin lowering her head back down to kiss the side of his neck gently as she lowers her head down to rest on his shoulder suddenly as she feels him stirring next to her snapping her head up to stare down towards his face slowly as she watches his eyelids flicker open revealing a pair of dark red eyes staring up towards her feeling her lips breaking into the brightest of smiles reaching out gently Diana lays her hand down on his cheek.

" My love."

Staring happily into her eyes as he feels his lips curling up into a smile of his own reaching up gently Bruce lays a hand on top of her own pinning her hand in place.

" My desire."

Feeling her smile only widening leaning down gently Diana presses her lips to Bruce's own allowing her lips to linger as she feels his arms coming to wrap around her waist pulling her even closer into his chest.

" My princess."


End file.
